


Moving On

by skywardsmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywardsmiles/pseuds/skywardsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison decides that the best way for her to get over Scott is to focus on getting Isaac together with Lydia. Except that it's not Lydia who he wants at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a nebulous time period between the end of season 2 and before 3B.

Isaac took a seat next to Allison on the stairs, where they could still see the party currently ravaging Lydia's house around them, but where the music wasn't quite as deafening. Their thighs brushed briefly, but he scooted away, until just their knees bumped when he spoke too fast.

A few feet away from them, a drunk guy who Allison vaguely recognized from her Physics class began jumping on Lydia's sofa.

"You look like you're having a blast," Isaac said, giving her a small smile when she turned back to him and Allison gave him a grin in return.

"Oh, am I that obvious?"

Isaac nodded seriously. "Yeah. You're having the time of your life right now. Totally not hiding on the stairs right now."

"I'm not _hiding_ ," she argued, elbowing him lightly when his brows inched up his forehead, clearly not believing her. "It's just been a really long week and… parties are different now."

Somewhere across the room, there was the distinct sound of something probably expensive crashing, followed by Lydia's exasperated scream.

"The allure of beer pong and bad dancing has worn off?"

"Something like that," Allison laughed, but she caught sight of Scott out of the corner of her eye, talking to a girl with pretty long, brunette hair, and something in her chest tightened. She must have been looking too long, because when she turned back to Isaac, his head was turned in the same direction she’d been looking.

"Ah," he said. "Right. It's different being here alone, rather than in a relationship."

She turned to face him. "Is that stupid? That's stupid, right? It was my idea to end it. And it's not that I really think we belong together right now, I just…"

"Get lonely," Isaac finished for her, and Allison blushed, hoping that the dim light hid it. And it _was_ stupid, she knew it was stupid — she didn’t love Scott, not as more than a friend anymore, but she somehow hadn’t prepared herself for the idea of him moving on.

She took a long sip from her red plastic cup instead of answering.

"I get it," Isaac said, shrugging. "Watching everyone else partner up is rough. It seems like they've got something that you just can't seem to have."

Allison studied him curiously. "You like someone?"

He ducked his head, a clear sign of the answer, and just shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't really matter. She barely knows I exist."

"I'm sure that's not true." Allison put a hand on his knee, squeezing briefly, and the surprised look Isaac gave her made her feel strange suddenly, like there was a charged electricity to the air around them that hadn’t been there a moment before.

Before she could question it, Lydia spotted them and made a beeline for them, her hands balled into fists at her side. "I am going to _kill_ Scott Porter for breaking my grandmother's antique vase, so use your werewolf senses right now and tell me where that asshole is hiding."

"Murders don't go to MIT," Allison offered, but the look Lydia shot her told her that she didn't really care. Instead, Lydia just pointed her finger at Isaac, raising her voice higher.

"Werewolf senses. Now."

"He, uh," Isaac stuttered, glancing around the room quickly. "Pool house. I think."

"Thank you," she said, flashing him a smile that looked entirely too calm given her demeanor just a moment ago, before turning to march outside. Isaac stared after her, blinking and in awe, and Allison sat up a little straighter. Oh.

Oh. Of course.

“Her, huh?” Allison asked, nodding toward where Lydia had gone.

Isaac laughed slightly, reaching to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, she’s really something sometimes.”

Allison smiled into her cup again, knocking back the rest of its contents. "Well. That makes perfect sense.”

Of course Isaac liked Lydia — she could be abrasive, but Isaac always seemed to find the best in people. She was smart, beautiful. Of course.

Allison considered him for a moment, then reached to adjust the collar of his shirt. "We can work with this."

"What?" Isaac asked, confused, but then just laughed.

~*~*~

“What’s the emergency?” Isaac asked as he skipped to a stop beside Allison’s car, looking winded despite his preternatural stamina. He looked around quickly, worried. “Are you okay?”

Allison beamed at him and leaned over to open the passenger side door. “Get in.”

She’d been thinking about this all week, and had a plan. Isaac was right — Lydia didn’t really know that he existed, but that was because she didn’t know him yet. Once she did, she’d see that he was a really great guy. But first, she had to get Lydia to notice him. And she had a step-by-step plan for that.

Isaac climbed in quickly, but he was still scanning the area for anything suspicious, staring down a girl with a Blackberry in her hand.

“We’re going shopping,” Allison said, and suddenly Isaac refocused his attention on her, his face screwing up in confusion.

“What?”

“We,” Allison repeated, slower, “are going shopping.”

“For weapons?” Isaac asked, carefully.

Allison flashed him a smile as she put the car in reverse. “Clothes, actually.” She fished a credit card out of her purse and held it up. “My dad keeps telling me that I need a hobby that doesn’t involve arrows or guns or knives.”

“I hear karate is a good workout,” Isaac offered, making Allison laugh and poke him with the credit card.

“Come on, it might be fun. And you get some new clothes out of it.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Isaac asked, looking down at his shirt. “This is a great shirt.”

“I like it,” Allison agreed. “But when you finally get this girl you like, wouldn’t you like something new to wear? To take her out?”

Isaac’s cheeks turned red and splotchy as he ducked his head. “Allison—”

“You’re a great guy,” she continued. “And I want to be able to treat you.” She grinned at him. “Besides, it’s my dad’s credit card.”

“I’m a great guy?” Isaac asked, smiling a little shyly.

Allison glanced at him. “Well… you are. And she’ll see that.”

“Allison, I don’t…”

“Just trust me?” she asked, turning to look at him at a red light. She blew out a long breath. “I…This is good for me. I’m not focusing on Scott right now.”

Isaac watched her for a long moment before offering a small smile, just as the light switched to green. “Yeah. Okay. I trust you.”

~*~*~

“I look like a funeral director.” Allison bit her lower lip to hide her smile, but Isaac narrowed his eyes at her anyway. “And you agree,” he groaned. “Can I please take this off now?”

“I didn’t think it until you said it,” Allison laughed, moving to stand beside him in front of the mirror. She laughed again, finally turning away. “But now it’s all I can see, so okay, go change.”

“Suits do not look good on me,” Isaac mumbled, stepping back quickly into the dressing room. 

“Something will though,” Allison clarified, as she dug through the hangers they’d pulled into the room. She produced a tailored shirt, and hung it over the door of Isaac’s dressing room. “Try that.”

“Can I ask you something?” His hand crept over the edge of the door, trying to grab the hanger.

“Yeah, anything.”

She could hear the hesitation in Isaac’s voice. “You and Scott have been broken up for awhile.”

Allison’s muscles tensed up, but she forced herself to relax again. “Yeah,” she said slowly.

Isaac blew out a long breath. “Do you want to date again?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. She’d thought about it. She was fine on her own, she’d been fine before Scott and she was fine after. “I feel like I will be, when I meet the right person again.”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, and she must have imagined the disappointment in his voice, because a moment later he was opening the door to the dressing room, holding out his arms. “Well, how do I look?”

Allison stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“Okay,” she grinned, pointing back at the dressing room. “That was my fault, green is not your color.”

“Still hate you,” Isaac said, as he closed the door on her quiet, barely-contained laughter.

~*~*~

While her first plan hadn’t gone over quite as well as she’d hoped — Lydia had taken one look at Isaac’s new shirt, sniffed, and walked away — Allison felt pretty confident that her second attempt was going to go better.

“What are you _doing_?” Lydia asked, looking at her from over the top of her iPhone, as Allison rearranged her notes across her desk. If she was here, then when Isaac showed up for their study session, he was going to have to sit on the bed with Lydia. It was a good first step at getting them talking.

If only her desk chair wasn’t built by someone who apparently hated the human form, and wanted to make sure anyone who sat in it could never walk again. Maybe it was really some torture device her father had invented. She cringed, twisting again in the chair. “Nothing.”

“Whatever,” Lydia muttered, looking back at her phone. “Are we going to study or not? Because you really need to brush up on your Physics.”

“We’re waiting on Isaac, remember?” Allison asked, twisting again in the chair. Maybe if she could sit forward enough… Nope, that didn’t work either. She stared wistfully at the ground, wishing she could move there, but then that would leave the chair open for Isaac to sit in, rather than beside Lydia.

When she looked back at Lydia, she was studying her thoughtfully.

“What?” Allison asked, smiling through the pain. She was seriously going to have to ask her dad if the chair was some kind of torture device.

“Nothing, I just think it’s cute,” Lydia said, but before Allison could get her to elaborate, the doorbell rang.

“You should get it,” Allison said, quickly. Lydia looked at her oddly, but got up.

“Do you need Xanax?” Lydia asked. “Maybe you should look into that.”

“I’ll do that,” Allison called after her, straining to hear the sound of the door opening. She could hear their voices, but not what they were saying, followed by the sound of footsteps a moment later. She looked back at her homework quickly.

“Hey,” Isaac said, dropping a slightly soggy bag of fast food beside her. “I stopped by Freddy’s and got us some study food. Your favorite, right?”

“That was so nice of you,” Allison laughed, pulling a fry out of the bag. “Wasn’t it, Lydia?”

“I have avocados,” Lydia answered. “Are we going to study or what?”

Isaac looked between them for a moment, until Allison motioned toward the bed. The moment he sat down, she gratefully slid onto the floor.

“You are so weird today,” Lydia sighed, opening her textbook. “Alright, let’s start easy. Thermonuclear dynamics.”

Two hours later, and Allison’s brain felt like it was swimming. Not just from the physics, but because nothing that she seemed to be trying to get Lydia to pay attention to Isaac was working. She’d tried leaving them alone in the room so they’d be forced to talk, she’d tried talking about Lydia’s two favorite topics — Lydia and fashion — by asking for her opinion on Isaac’s new shirt, but nothing seemed to be able to contain her attention.

Isaac didn’t seem to mind, but Allison was pretty sure it was a front.

Maybe she’d gotten the whole setting wrong. Clearly a study session was not the place to get sparks flying.

“We should go out to dinner tomorrow,” she suggested.

“Yeah,” Isaac said quickly, grinning at her. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Allison looked at Lydia, who raised her brows back at her.

“Well?” Allison prompted. “Aren’t you coming?”

“So weird,” Lydia sighed. “But okay. Only if it’s Thai.”

“I like Thai,” Allison said, glancing back at Isaac.

“Sounds great,” Isaac agreed, giving her another wide grin.

~*~*~*~

Allison was always early — it gave her time to compose herself, time to calm her nerves before whatever she was about to do, time to figure out where she was and what she was doing so she never felt lost or helpless.

The waitress at Tana Thai, though, mostly seemed to think that Allison being early meant it was time to be frustrated.

“Your table isn’t ready,” the girl said, for the second time.

“It’s really okay,” Allison promised. “I can wait.”

“You’re too early,” the girl insisted, and Allison laughed nervously as a couple turned to stare at them.

“Maybe I should just wait outside?”

The hostess odded. “Come back when your table is ready.”

She stepped outside quickly, almost barrelling into a couple heading in the opposite direction, and Allison spilled the contents of her purse in the chaos.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, kneeling to gather up her belongings. “I am so, so sorry, I-”

“Allison?”

She looked up, startled, to Scott’s smiling face.

And that of his girlfriend.

“Oh, hey,” she said, standing up quickly. “Wow, I am not normally this much of a klutz.”

“I know,” Scott said, still smiling at her, like he was genuinely glad to see her. It warmed some part of Allison’s heart, to know that things didn’t have to be awkward between them. “Allison, this is Stacy. Stacy, Allison.”

It was the same girl from the party, but up close now, Allison could see that she was even prettier than she’d first thought — her eyes were warm and inviting, and the smile she gave Allison seemed genuine.

Allison held out her hand. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Stacy said, shaking it. “We should all hang out sometime. Scott’s told me a lot about you.”

“Yeah,” Allison found herself saying, and she nodded, surprising even herself. “Yeah, that might be a lot of fun.”

“I’ll text you,” Scott said, just as Isaac stopped beside Allison. He looked between them, and something Allison couldn’t quite interpret passed across his features before he clapped Isaac on the arm. “Well… have a good night!”

“You too!” Allison called after him.

Isaac knelt to fish Allison’s lipstick off the ground, handing it to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, actually. I… think I am.”

The smile Isaac gave her was small and tentative.

“Is that a new shirt?” Allison asked suddenly, her focus now back on Isaac. “I like it.”

“I got fashion advice from this girl. She’s kind of a pain, but she told me green didn’t look good on me, and I think she might know what she’s talking about.”

“Blue is much better,” Allison agreed, grinning back at him.

Isaac held out his arm to her. “Shall we?”

“The hostess is kind of terrifying,” Allison said, hesitating. “Apparently we’re really early.”

“I bet I can sweet-talk her,” Isaac said, and nodded to his arm again until Allison finally took it, walking into the restaurant with him.

In the end, it took Lydia showing up and snapping her fingers at one of the waiters while barking orders for them to get a table at all, but once they were seated, dumplings and edamame seemed to appear on the table as if from mid-air.

“Are you magic?” Isaac asked, staring at her as he tried to fish out one of the dumplings with chopsticks.

“I command power,” Lydia said, waving her hand. “You either have it or you don’t.”

“Well, you definitely have it,” Isaac laughed. “Maybe I don’t, but is there like, a beginner’s guide for dummies? Cliff notes? Some tips you could give me?”

Lydia scoffed. “Cliff notes are for dropouts.” She paused, considering. “But I like the idea of having an apprentice.”

Allison smiled, leaning back in her seat. This was good. They were finally talking, and Lydia was actually paying attention to Isaac.

Which is why it was strange that she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was still bothering her.

“I could be your apprentice,” Isaac said, around a mouthful of food. He seemed to instantly regret it, giving Allison a sheepish smile.

“Do you think you could use your powers to get us some spring rolls?” Allison asked, and Isaac laughed, surprised.

“Ask for something _hard_ , Allison,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Isaac dropped one of his chopsticks into the pot of dumplings and cursed quietly. “I’m going to go try to find real silverware. This is going nowhere.”

Allison and Lydia watched him walk away.

“Well?” Allison asked. “What do you think?”

Lydia sipped her glass of water. “Of what?”

“Of Isaac,” Allison said, motioning in the direction he’d headed. He was busy talking with a waiter, trying to mime various utensils to get through the language barrier.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Lydia answered, shrugging. “I mean, an obvious step up from Scott McCall.”

Allison frowned back at her. “What?”

Lydia blinked back. “What?”

“What are you talking about?” Allison asked slowly, trying to understand Lydia’s point.

Lydia looked just as confused. “Isaac. I mean, they were both kind of puppy dogs, but Isaac at least is kind of funny. Sometimes. And he appreciates my power. You could do a lot worse.”

“Me?” Allison asked, her voice cracking on the end of the word. “No, no. No, he likes _you_.”

“Uh, no, he doesn’t,” Lydia frowned, holding up her hand and beginning to count on her fingers. “He laughs at everything you say, he went shopping with you, he agreed to this dinner before you invited me…”

“But…”

Allison could practically feel the wheels turning in her head, trying to catch up with what Lydia was saying. She did have a lot of fun with Isaac, and he never seemed to mind, even when she dragged him to the mall.

And he was sweet. He was always looking out for her, but never in a way that implied he thought she wasn’t fully capable on her own — just that he wanted to be there for her, to support her. And she felt weirdly protective over him as well. Now that she was thinking about it, the way she’d felt when Lydia had been talking to him just a few minutes ago had given her a flash of jealousy. Because she did like Isaac.

But…

“That would never work,” Allison said, still frowning, trying to piece together the puzzle.

“Why not?” Lydia asked. “You’re practically dating already.”

“Because I’m not over Scott,” Allison protested.

“Yes, you are,” Lydia said, seriously.

Allison paused, remembering her conversation with him outside. She _was_ over Scott. Oh my god.

“There it is,” Lydia sighed.

It was then that Isaac returned, sitting down heavily in a chair, dropping his newfound cutlery onto the tablecloth. “I think I just played pictionary with a 60-year-old man to get this.”

“Is this a date?” Allison asked suddenly, and Isaac turned to stare at her, looking like a trapped woodland creature staring down a pair of headlights.

“Um?” Isaac asked, not quite sure how to answer.

Allison shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You don’t like Lydia?”

Isaac glanced at Lydia, who rolled her eyes again. “No, I mean, she’s nice? Sometimes? As a friend? Sort of?”

“Same to you, Lahey,” Lydia deadpanned from across the table.

“So this is a date,” Allison repeated, slower.

He still looked confused, but more cautious, and maybe a little hopeful. “I… do you want it to be?”

Allison considered that, before leaning over and kissing him. He flailed a little, startled, until she pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” he said, in a rush. “That was bad. You caught me off guard. Can we try that again?”

Allison grinned back at him. “Definitely.”


End file.
